Draco & the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Bad Day
by rainpuddle13
Summary: There are just some things a husband should never forget. Now Complete!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**A/N: **This story takes place in _The Cabbage Capers_ era, but its focus is more on Draco and Ginny than the boys therefore I felt it did not belong under that grouping. This is not a lighthearted story about the antics of the boys.

Thanks to nokomis305 for the beta!

And before I get asked a million times: Liam is five – six in June and Gareth is two – three in April.

**Draco and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day **

_January 31st_

Draco Apparated into the foyer of Agecroft Hall a little before seven in the evening with only one thing on his mind – to get into his warm bed as soon as humanly possible. He was tired, beyond tired really. He'd returned from a ten day business trip to Asia late the previous evening and his body hadn't had a chance to readjust itself to British time.

A warm supper and a hot soak were the first order of business. Then maybe, just maybe if Gin was in an indulgent mood, he could fangle a massage out of her. And then, once he was completely relaxed, a good night's sleep. It was all he wanted.

It was all he could think about all day to be honest. He thought about returning to his bed the moment his eyes opened that morning. Instead, he crawled out of bed at an ungodly hour and dragged himself to work to tie up the loose ends of his trip and take care of thing that had cropped up in his absence so he could have a long weekend to recover. It'd been hard to leave his wife sleeping peacefully in the middle of their big bed.

He could hear the boys in the dining room even before he opened the door. Of course, Gin would be seeing to their dinner since they couldn't wait until he managed to get home. They did have a bedtime to keep. She would take her supper with him whenever he got home.

The first thing he noticed upon entering the room was the diamond encrusted clip sparkling in his wife's upswept hair. It was a gift he'd given her just this past Christmas and it was terribly out of place with the dark purple velvet dressing gown she was wearing.

Liam saw him first. "Da!" he squealed delightedly, abandoning his supper with a clatter of silverware to run to his father with his arms outstretched.

"Little monster," he said with a grin as he scooped his eldest child up in his arms, giving him a spin.

Ginny picked up a very bouncy Gareth to wait for their turn for his attention. Draco set a very giddy Liam down so he could pluck his baby from his wife's arms, showering him in kisses until he was giggling madly. "And baby monster," he said to his son's delight.

"Da," Gareth sighed happily while hugging his father's neck tight and launching into a tale of Seymour's latest exploits.

"The boys missed you," Ginny said softly over the low din of the boys.

He allowed Gareth to wiggle down to the floor. "I missed you more," he whispered huskily.

She melted against him as his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close as he kissed her thoroughly; neither of them seemed to notice the children vying for their attention at their feet. He didn't stop until he'd left her panting.

"What's for supper?" he asked after pulling away before his carefully laid plans for the evening went out the window because he'd have to haul his wife up to bed.

Ginny looked slightly confused. "I thought we were going out."

Only then did Draco notice that the table had not been set for the evening the meal. Damn, and he was hungry too. "Why would you think that?"

Her mouth formed a perfect O as she looked at him in what could only be described as utter disbelief.

"Good evening, dears," Molly said brightly as she bustled into the room, stopping to hug and kiss each grandson. "Draco dear, you need to hurry if you're going to be dressed to go out soon and Ginny sweetheart, don't you have a pretty new robe to be putting on?"

Ginny's mouth snapped shut and her eyes blazed with anger.

"Are you going to that new fancy restaurant in Diagon Alley with the dancing?" his mother-in-law nattered on, completely oblivious to the cold chill that just passed through the room. She busied herself with forcing the last bit of peas in Gareth's mouth. "I think it's the perfect place to celebrate an anniversary. Don't you? Or are you going into Muggle London? Stay along as you like. You know I will keep the boys as long as needed. You two like to stay with Grandmum don't you? Besides, maybe I'll get another grandchild out of it because the more the merrier!"

"Mum," Ginny said stiffly. "I don't think we'll be requiring your services tonight after all."

Molly looked up, alarmed by the tension in the room. "Whatever is wrong, Ginny?"

"It seems my husband has forgotten our anniversary." She crossed her arms over her chest as she glared at him.

Draco felt his stomach drop. Oh sweet mother of Merlin. This was bad. Very bad. No words to describe how bad. The ability to form words suddenly escaped him.

"Oh dear. Well, you're both here now," his mother-in-law said cheerfully. "Why don't you just tell Nils to whip up something for dinner and I'll take the boys home with me…"

"No," his wife hissed, staring him directly in the eyes. "Today is just like any other day, nothing special about it whatsoever so I don't need a babysitter. I'll just take the boys upstairs and give them their bath and put them to bed _just like every other day_."

It was even worse than he first feared. And all he could do was stand there and watch as his wife grew more livid by the moment.

"Ginny," her mother pleaded, "don't be this way. It's your anniversary."

She level a glare at her Mum that made the formidable Molly Weasley take a step back. "Nils," she called to the head kitchen elf. "I'd like a tray brought up to my chambers. Now, if you'll excuse me I have to see to my children."

She scooped Gareth up and took Liam by the hand, leaving Draco to stare after her wake and his oldest son's sing-songy, "Da's in trouble," ringing in his ears.

Molly tried smiling, but he could tell that she was at a loss for words. And that was something he thought he would never ever see in his life time – his mother-in-law speechless. In truth, it scared him a bit, well, more than a bit. She left with a muttered apology and a promise to keep the boys anytime.

He could not recall the last time he'd seen his wife that angry. Sure she'd been angry before, but this went beyond simple anger. She was hurt as well. And if he knew anything about women, he knew that hurt fueled anger was a dangerous combination.

Despite being hungry earlier, Draco only picked at the roast and pudding that Nils served him. He'd lost his appetite the moment he realized he'd fucked up royally. He gave up after pushing his food around on his plate, figuring he'd might as well go upstairs and get the shouting over with rather sooner than later.

The nursery was awash in a soft glow signaling that Gareth had been put down for night despite the restless noises coming from the baby cot. "Hey, baby monster," Draco said softly, noting that his baby was almost too big for his cot now. They might not be able to wait until his birthday to move him out of the nursery and into his own room. "Do you want Da to rock you a bit?"

The little boy reached his arms up and nodded. "Uh huh," he mumbled, sounding a tad more than sleepy. "Not baby anymore."

No, Draco supposed, Gareth wasn't a baby anymore. He was wanting to be more and more like his big brother every day, even down to how he dressed for bed. Gone were the adorable footed one piece pyjamas in favor of flannel pyjama trousers, a long sleeved t-shirt and a pair of socks that Liam preferred. He was definitely no longer a baby monster, but a little wizard. Although some things never changed - he had to have his favorite green blankie that his grandmum made for him and Seymour the frog with him everywhere he went.

He settled down in the antique rocking chair, allowing Gareth to snuggle close before he began to rock gently. He loved that his youngest son was an equal opportunity snuggler. It wasn't that his other child didn't like to snuggle, it was just that Liam preferred to snuggle with his mum. Draco just knew that boy was going to be a terror with the witches when he was older…

It didn't take very long for Gareth to drop off to sleep. Draco brushed a kiss against his newly sprouted red curls before placing him carefully back in the cot, carefully tucking the blanket around him. Seymour was placed with his reach and the other animals and toys were piled at the foot.

"I love you, baby monster," he whispered, rubbing Gareth's back lightly to make sure he stayed settled down. He was a notoriously light sleeper.

Draco cast a light warming charm over the cot before heading out to see to his older son's bedtime needs. Ginny was just finishing up tucking Liam into bed when he walked into the bedchamber.

"Da!" Liam squealed, scrambling out from under the carefully tucked covers. "Will you read me a story?"

"Liam," Ginny warned softly. "It's past your bedtime and I've already read to you."

"Please Mum, just one story," he whined.

"Just one story, I promise," Draco said lightly. He could feel the waves of anger radiating off his wife still. "If it's okay with you, that is, Gin."

She shot him with a seething glare. It had truly been too much to hope that she'd cooled off just a little bit while seeing to the boys' baths. Ginny gave Liam a good night kiss before hastily brushing past Draco without so much as a word.

"Are you and Mum having a row?" Liam asked after the door was firmly shut.

"Not yet," Draco sighed.

"She's hacked off with you?"

"Very much so, yes."

"Are you going to row?"

"More than likely," Draco admitted, figuring honesty was the best policy. However, he didn't like the pained expression that darkened his son's face as he carefully pondered his next words.

"Are you going to leave Mummy," Liam blurted out in a burst of tears.

He gathered his son up in his arms, soothing his tears as best as he knew how. "No, I'm not leaving your mum."

Liam raised his red, tear streaked face to look up at him. "Promise?" he croaked as Draco's heart nearly broke in two.

"I promise," he said fiercely, squeezing his son tight. "Can you tell me what brought all this on?"

He listened as Liam related the tale of a classmate whose father left to go live with another witch after his parents rowed a lot and he was very afraid that it would happen to his parents. He went on to voice his fears of what would happen to him and Gareth if he ever left because Mummy would be too sad to take care of them.

Draco knew that his marriage to Ginny was far from perfect, but he knew that they loved each other enough to work through any problems that they might have and he needed to make Liam understand that. It pained him to know that his son had learned to learn about such heartache at such an early age. He couldn't stop himself from squeezing Liam tight.

"I promise you, Liam, that I will never ever leave you and your brother," he swore.

"And Mummy, too," Liam sniffled.

"Of course, I'd never leave your mummy. I love her way too much."

"You do?"

"Yes, it's why I married her."

"All right," Liam said, seemingly satisfied with his answers and burrowing deeper against his father's side.

"How about that story now?"

The father and son pair settled down for a reading of _St. George and the Dragon_, only with the dragon coming out on the better end of the deal since neither of them enjoyed reading about the untimely demise of such a beautiful and rare creature. Liam was tucked back into bed after a brief game of "I love you more."

He was somewhat surprised to find the master chambers empty, figuring Ginny would already be in bed. Noises coming from the vicinity of the vast dressing rooms signified that she indeed had not left him. All he hoped was that she'd taken a hot bath and had had a chance to calm down a bit.

He was quite sure he could smooth this over with her, make it all up to her on the 'morrow after a good night's rest in his big, warm, inviting bed. He'd make his apologies tonight, being a sheepish and very contrite just to make life easier so he could get some rest then tomorrow buy her some ridiculously expensive piece of jewelry, take her out to dinner and dancing, and then bring her home and allow the Malfoy charm to work its magic. The plan was perfect, foolproof even.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ginny asked angrily, startling him enough to make him stumble as he was about to step into his pyjama trousers.

Draco turned to face his wife who was glaring at him from the doorway into the dressing room, her arms crossed firmly across her chest and a very disapproving frown turning down the corners of her mouth. "Getting dressed for bed," he answered, thinking it should have been very obvious what he was doing.

"Out."

"Pardon?"

"Out." This time she narrowed her glare for added emphasis.

"Ginny, please don't be this way," he pleaded softly, giving her his best puppy dog look. "I'm sorry."

She snorted. She actually snorted, he couldn't believe it. "Don't you even dare give me that look, Draco Malfoy! You forgot our anniversary!" He could tell it was taking all of her willpower not to launch herself at him. Clearly he'd underestimated her anger.

"Look Gin, I just got back from a business trip on the other side of the world. I'm exhausted. Can we discuss this like adults tomorrow when I'm not so tired that I can't remember my own name?"

"You're too vain to ever forget your own name, _Malfoy_."

"Ah, that's just nice, _Ginevra_." He knew how much she hated her given name, but damn it she was trying his last nerve. He'd fucked up. He got it. And he wanted to deal with it later.

Her dark eyes brimmed with tears. "I thought you forgot, but then I convinced myself you were having me on. Imagine my surprise to learn that you actually had forgotten after I bragged to Mum that you'd never forget!"

Draco knew that if he was going to get any peace tonight he was going to have to cut her off. He knew what he was about to do was a wrong, but sometimes it just had to be done. Liam had giving him the perfect ammunition. "Did you know that Liam was crying to me tonight that he's afraid that we're going to get a divorce because he knew we were going to row?"

She pulled the dressing gown tighter around her body as she finally made her way over to their bed where she started to viciously pull back the covers. "He should be more afraid of me murdering you in your sleep!"

"Gods, witch," he swore as his own anger bubbled dangerously under the surface. "I've already apologized. What the hell else do you want from me?"

"You forgot our wedding anniversary, Draco."

He groaned. All he wanted was to crawl into his bed. She could be angry. She could give him the cold shoulder. He didn't care. He just wanted to forget about this until tomorrow. "Yes, we've been over this. I've apologized. I don't know why you're making such a big deal over it anyway! It's not like it was one of the important ones!"

Ginny sat down ungracefully on the bed, nearly missing the edge. She wrapped her arms around her middle as a stricken expression slowly crept over her face. "They're all important to me," she uttered in an anguished whisper.

Draco knew even before the words left his mouth the devastating effect they would have on her, yet he couldn't stop the words from tumbling from his lips. This was by and far the worst thing he'd ever done in his entire life. Ginny had her head down so he couldn't tell if she was crying or angry, not that either made much of a difference. Both was bad, very, very bad, so bad it made his head hurt just to think about it. He waited, and waited, agonizingly long moments…

Then she did the most unlikely thing.

She slowly stood up and calmly met his curious gaze. This was the last thing he'd expected and it nearly chilled him to the bone. Her Weasley temper he could handle. Her tears he could make do. But this eerie calm from a witch not known for keeping her emotions in check was down right frightening.

"Out," she said simply, finally breaking the unnerving silence.

Draco started to take a step towards his wife. "Ginny-"

"You've made your feelings perfectly clear, Draco. Go before I hex you into next week." The slight quiver of her bottom like betrayed her calm exterior.

"All right," he agreed, not wanting to push her anymore. He'd done enough damage for one evening. They'd both get some rest then they could fix this in the morning. "I'll go for tonight because I don't want to row any longer." He went to reach for his pillows.

She stepped in front of him to block his path. "No. You don't deserve them or a blanket either."

"Ginny, you don't want to do this."

"Yes, I do," she practically purred.

It was more than apparent that she was going to take some perverse pleasure in torturing him - not that he didn't think he deserved it, but not giving him a pillow and blanket was just down right vindictive.

Draco held up his hands in surrender. He most definitely didn't like this version of his wife. "Fine."

"The guest rooms are off limits and don't even think about Liam's room." The corners of her mouth curled into a decidedly wicked smile.

He had little choice but to sleep on the sofa in the sitting room adjacent to their bedchamber. It was the only sofa in the house that was both long enough to accommodate his tall frame and it was not covered in leather. And if he wasn't mistaken, there were a couple of his mother-in-law's knitted afghans in there. He could survive one night right?

Just as he made it to the hidden door that led into the sitting room, she called after him. He turned, hoping against hope she'd had a sudden change of heart.

"One last thing," she said, loosening the ties of the black robe she'd been wearing so it slid to the floor in a whisper of silk. The nightgown underneath was a thin strapped black silk chemise that skimmed her curves in just the right places and the peek-a-boo black lace bodice left just enough to the imagination to make his mouth water at the mere thought of her breasts. "I just wanted to know what you were missing out on tonight." And with that, she climbed into their big bed, dimmed the lights with a wave of her and pulled the covers up to her chin.

He retreated to the sitting room and the uncomfortable-for-sleeping brocade sofa after she left him standing there in the dark.

He was damned if he did and damned if he didn't

Laying there with his eyes open, he would rehash their argument over and over in his mind, trying to pinpoint exactly when everything went South on him. And if he dared to close his eyes, he was assaulted with images of how impossibly long the short black nightie had made Ginny's legs look and how good they'd feel wrapped around his waist as he slid into her welcoming body.

Gods, it was going to be a long night.

_To be continued…_


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**A/N: **This story takes place in _The Cabbage Capers_ era, but its focus is more on Draco and Ginny than the boys therefore I felt it did not belong under that grouping. This is not a lighthearted story about the antics of the boys.

Thanks to nokomis305 for her most excellent betaing skills as always and dragonsangel68 for plot discussions!

And before I get asked a million times: Liam is five – six in June and Gareth is two – three in April.

**Draco and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day – Part 2**

_February 8th_

One week.

It'd been a very long week. The longest he could ever remember.

It'd been a week since he'd last slept in his own bed. The brocade sofa in his wife's sitting room hadn't gotten any more comfortable, either.

It'd been a week since his wife had last spoken to him out of anything other than necessity. She could barely stand to be in the same room with him.

It'd been a week since his children had played happily with the carefree joy that came from knowing that their parents were happy. His oldest child would watch him warily, afraid he'd just stop showing up at home.

It wasn't like Draco hadn't tried to make things up with Ginny, but she was having none of it.

His first attempt had consisted of six dozen red and white roses – one dozen for every year they'd been married – with a heartfelt note of apology delivered the morning after he'd been banished to the sofa. He'd spent three hours writing and rewriting the note until he thought it was perfect(,) then he went to Flora and Fauna Fanciful Flowers in Diagon Alley to pick the roses himself. He'd made Flora a happy witch with the purchase of six dozen roses two weeks before Valentine's Day when flowers were at their most expensive. He didn't care though – it was only money, he'd make more. The only thing that mattered was getting back on speaking terms with his wife.

The roses came back to him in a box, all the tops lopped off in a most vicious manner and the note he'd spent so much time carefully crafting lay on top unopened. The delivery wizard was very apologetic.

Since the flowers didn't work, Draco spent the next two days scouring London for the perfect piece of jewelry since it obviously was going to take a much more grand gesture to undo the damage. The strand of creamy, perfectly matched cultured pearls he'd brought back from Japan were simply not up to the task. He needed something bigger. Something sparkly.

He'd already lost count of jewelry stores he'd been to when he stumbled into Gemma's Glorious Gems, but he knew he'd found his 'get out of jail' gift as soon as he laid eyes on the two carat princess cut blue diamond. It was a pale, icy blue that sparkled magnificently in the light. The proprietor assured him that it was a rare to find such a large stone with such brilliant color and without any imperfections.

Draco's vault was many thousands of Gaellons shorter after he had the stone set in a delicate platinum setting and framed on each side by equally brilliant and flawless smaller white diamonds. He also purchased a pair of blue diamond earrings he'd save for Valentine's Day since he was there.

The dark gray velvet box tied up with a pale pink ribbon was tucked safely in his trouser pocket when he arrived home. The family was in the game room when he found them. Liam was busy scribbling something out of a book onto a piece of parchment and Ginny was reading Gareth a book. Everything seemed normal.

And it gave him a wee bit of hope that things were finally starting to settle down.

"Monsters!" he said, announcing his presence.

The boys immediately abandoned their tasks to attack their father. He knelt down to hug them, but ended up rolling around on the floor under their giggling attack.

"Why don't you two go wash up for supper," he said, patting each boy on the bum to send them on their way after a few minutes. "I want to speak to Mama Monster alone for a minute."

He turned to his wife after he could no longer hear their sons' laughter. She looked like she was trying very hard to hold back a smile at his silly appearance. His robes were disheveled and his hair was sticking up all over the place from rolling around on the floor.

"Mama Monster?" Ginny asked, having great difficulty keeping the amusement out of her voice.

Draco grinned – this was going way better than expected. She was ready to forgive him, he could just feel it! "Well, you are a mama to a couple of little monsters so that makes you Mama Monster."

"I see," she sniffed, trying to sound disaffected. "So that would make you Papa Monster then."

"Nope," he said as he crawled over to kneel in front of her chair. His hands itched to run themselves up her thighs. "I'm just Da."

"And why not?"

"Because Papa Monster doesn't have quite the same ring to it," he said as his fingers snaked under the hem of her skirt.

She took a deep breath. "I see."

"Look Gin, I'm sorry about forgetting our anniversary. That was poorly done by me. I should have handled the situation differently."

She opened her thighs a little to allow his exploring fingers easier access. "Keep talking," she said breathlessly.

"I didn't mean those things I said about it not being important." He leaned up to place a soft kiss on the side of her neck. "Marrying you was the best thing I've done in my life."

She nodded her agreement as she slid forward to be closer to him, her arms wrapping around his neck before huskily whispering in his ear, "Keep talking."

"I love you more than life itself," he hurriedly whispered, not wanting to break whatever spell Ginny was under. It had been longer than he cared to remember – nearly three weeks – since he'd last enjoyed his wife's generous favors. His mind was already upstairs in their chambers.

She kissed him then with all the longing of being apart for far too long. He could taste her desire on her lips before she pulled away, panting. "Maybe I should Floo Mum…"

Draco pulled her in his lap as he sat back on the floor, her legs wrapping around his hips, so she could devour her neck. His hands gripped her thighs. "Sounds like a capital idea," he managed between kisses.

"Hmm," she purred, rubbing her bum suggestively against him. "Is that a present or are you _really_ happy to see me?"

He'd totally forgotten about his gift of penance since she'd so warmly received his advances. The ring would definitely seal the deal, and if he were lucky, she'd thank him more than once. "A present for you, my sweet."

She looked delighted as he struggled to fish the little box from his trouser pocket.

"For me," she squeaked, plucking the gray and pink wrapped token of his affection from the palm of his hand.

He kissed her soundly. "Just a little something to say I'm truly sorry. I should have done this first. The flowers simply weren't enough to express how sorry I am."

Ginny leaned back to blink at him, confusion was plainly written on her face. "You thought the flowers weren't enough?"

"Obviously. You made it very clear I had to spend more money to get back into your good graces. Do you any idea how much roses cost this time of year?"

"More money?"

"Yes," he explained slowly, "I fucked up badly so you were going to require a much more expensive gift before you'd forgive me."

"You thought you could buy me a present in exchange for my forgiveness?" she asked incredulously.

The pained look on her face caused his stomach to drop. "Don't all witches require something insanely expensive when their husbands have done something stupid?"

Ginny scrambled off his lap as tears started to course down her cheeks. "You thought you could buy my forgiveness?"

Clearly, he had once again miscalculated his wife and it was a habit he could truly live without. "Not buy, per se, but help it along maybe? I'm tired of sleeping alone."

"So let me get this straight, you bought me this to get back into my bed?" She shook the box at him.

"Yes!" he exclaimed; his gut feelings overrode his better judgment. "I mean no. NO! I just want to sleep in my own bed again and I want to be with my wife."

"I see," she said indignantly. "So you thought you'd accomplish that by treating me like a whore then?"

"Believe me; it'd have been cheaper if you were."

He didn't think those words had actually come out of his mouth until the pretty little gray jeweler's box tied up with a pink ribbon came sailing across the room, hitting him squarely on the bridge of his nose, causing his vision to blur. He cursed her aim under his breath as he tried to shake free of the sharp pain.

"Ginny," he shouted after her once he was no longer seeing stars, "It came out all wrong! I didn't mean it that way!"

His only answer was a door slamming in the upstairs hallway.

After he'd taken a few minutes to calm himself, Draco found his sons half way through their supper in the dining room. Addison, the long time Malfoy family butler, was standing guard over them.

"Ice for your nose, sir?" he asked stiffly.

Liam looked up at him expectantly. "Where's Mama Monster?"

Draco shook his head at the butler before sinking down in the chair next to Liam. "She wasn't feeling well so she went to lie down."

"You made her cry, didn't you?" he asked as his bottom lip started to quiver.

"I think you need to finish your supper," Draco stated in his most stern fatherly tone. He wanted to cut off the tears if at all possible because he didn't know how much more he could take before he lost his tenuous grasp on his own emotions.

"You promised, Da!" his eldest son cried desperately, throwing his fork down on the floor with a loud clatter. "You promised!"

Draco gathered his oldest child into a crushing embrace, mumbling "I'm not leaving," over and over as Gareth joined in his brother's loud wails. Addison released the youngest Malfoy from the confines of his highchair so he could join his father and brother before discretely leaving the three male members of the family to sort things out.

After getting both of the boys settled down in Liam's bed for the night, he stood outside his chambers door listening for any sounds to signify that Ginny was awake. It was still early after all. He wanted to get ready for bed, but it wasn't worth risking another confrontation with his wife. That afternoon had been bad enough and it left him wondering if just maybe this couldn't be fixed between them.

She was lying in a heap in the middle of their big bed when he finally decided to brave the quiet room. It nearly killed him to know that he couldn't crawl in bed, take her in his arms and make everything better. He quickly dressed in his favorite pair of green flannel pyjama trousers and a well worn gray Slytherin Quidditch t-shirt before standing at the foot of the bed to watch her sleep for the longest time.

Cold feet finally forced him from his ruminations over what-ifs. Before he returned to Liam's crowded, but warm bed, he carefully removed Ginny's shoes from her feet, pulled the deep blue cashmere throw from her favorite reading spot over her and cast a light warming charm. He brushed a gentle kiss against her temple.

"I love you, Gin," he whispered softly. "I'm going to fix this, I promise."

Draco knew then what he had to do then. He dashed off a quick note, taking a piece of parchment from his wife's writing desk in the upstairs sitting room, and called his eagle owl, Oberon, to carry the missive.

He knew it was bold, risky even to ask for this kind of help, but he was fresh out of options. He had no idea how this would go over, but since everything in his repertoire had failed in spectacular fashion he was left with little choice. This was uncharted territory and he needed guidance from someone who was much more skilled in matters like these. So he swallowed a healthy dose of his Malfoy pride and sent the note asking for help.

Now all he could do was wait and hope that help was just an owl away.

_To be continued…_


	3. Part 3

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**A/N: **This story takes place in _The Cabbage Capers_ era, but its focus is more on Draco and Ginny than the boys therefore I felt it did not belong under that grouping. This is not a lighthearted story about the antics of the boys.

Thanks to nokomis305 for her most excellent betaing skills as always and dragonsangel68 for all the plot talk. I couldn't do this without the both of you!

And before I get asked a million times: Liam is five – six in June and Gareth is two – three in April.

**Y!Group:** http:groups. yahoo. com/group /littleyellowduck/ (without the spaces naturally)

**Draco and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day - Part 3**

_February 9th_

It felt strange to be standing on the porch of the Burrow without Gin or the boys in tow. He could probably count on one hand the times he'd been to the Weasley family home on his own. This visit would mark the first time he'd ever been in the house alone with just Arthur and Molly in attendance. It seemed the house was always brimming with a flock of redheads.

Draco had been ever so glad to receive Arthur's note stating that he'd make time to see him the following morning. It wasn't until after he'd settled down precariously close to the edge of the bed with the two bed hogs he called his sons that it dawned on him that his father-in-law might not be so receptive of his cry for help.

So he waited until he knew for sure that Fred and George had left for the shop and Katie and Angelina had taken the older children to school, for they all lived at the Burrow now. It had been decided several years ago that the elder Weasleys needed looking after and the twins were volunteered by their siblings for the task. Their two youngest children, Bruce and Wayne, might still be at home, but seeing as they were only a few months older than Gareth, they posed little threat to his health. The other brothers – Charlie, Percy and Ron – were mostly likely occupied with work and unavailable on such short notice to kill him.

Still, he had trouble announcing his arrival, but matters were taken out of his hands when the door swung open to reveal his mother-in-law, looking ready to make a fuss when her face darkened.

"Oh my, what happened to you, dear?" she asked, pulling him into a tight hug and crushing him against her more - than - ample bosom.

"Molly," Arthur intoned firmly. "Leave the boy alone. He doesn't need to be mauled."

Draco only smiled as his mother-in-law continued to fuss and cluck over him like a mother hen. He rather liked it, actually. There was nothing like a good dose of motherly concern to boost one's spirits.

"It's nothing," he said, glancing away so she couldn't inspect his face anymore closely. The bruise on his nose from where Ginny had clipped him with the jeweler's box the previous evening was a livid deep purple and his eyes were somewhat swollen and bloodshot. He supposed waking up to Gareth pressing on it hadn't helped matters either. "It'll go away in a few days."

"Just let me get my wand and I'll fix you right up," she muttered, patting her pockets for her wand.

"No really, Mum. It's okay," Draco said.

"She did this to you, didn't she?"

"Yes, but it's no less than I deserved."

"Are you sure-"

"Yes, ma'am. I'm sure."

"Alright, but you do look a little thin," she observed, her hands feeling their way up and down his arms. "Would you like something to eat? It'd be no trouble at all – a plate of sandwiches it is." She hadn't even waited for him to respond.

"You'll have to forgive her," Arthur said indulgently as his wife made way to the kitchen on a mission. "Molls has never met a problem she didn't think she couldn't cure with a plate of food and a spot of tea."

He only nodded. Ginny was the same exact way. Only it was usually a pot of chocolate instead of tea. He refused to consider what her figure might be like in twenty year's time, but that didn't matter if he couldn't fix what was ailing them now.

"Why don't we take this into my study where we can be more comfortable," his father-in-law continued, distracting Draco's thoughts from his wife.

He followed the older wizard through the maze that was the Burrow. Although he'd only been a regular visitor for the past ten years, Draco could see all the little changes that had taken place. It was still cluttered, always would be with six children, their spouses and thirteen grandchildren in and out constantly, but the elder Weasleys benefited from a brood who'd managed to do well for themselves. There was new furniture in the sitting room and a complete set of matching china in the cupboard. One space, however, remained untouched – the little study situated in the back corner of the house.

"I must say I'm a bit surprised to see you here after six years," Arthur said jovially as he settled himself behind his scuffed desk.

Draco gave him a puzzled look. "Why is that, sir?"

"Because you're the only one of my sons who hasn't been in here asking me how to get back into his wife's good graces."

It never ceased to make him feel all warm and fuzzy when this wizard called him son like he was a true member of the Weasley clan. "Surely Charlie-"

"Ah no, he was in here about three months into his marriage."

"Who was in here, dear?" Molly asked as she bustled through the door carrying a tray laden with a pile of ham sandwiches, a basket of warm blueberry scones and a steaming pot of tea that she sat carefully on a small table beneath the window.

"Charlie."

She frowned as she poured tea and piled sandwiches on plates before doling them out. "Well, what'd he expect bringing home a baby female Welsh Green. Isolde wasn't about to stand for another woman to be in his life! Smart girl, that one."

"Although I do believe Percy holds the record."

"Honestly, that boy! I don't know how Penelope puts up with him. Did you know he asked her to put off their honeymoon so he could finish up some work on his wedding day?"

"I did not know that," Draco answered, not surprised in the least by anything that particular brother-in-law did.

"And Ron, we can't forget about Ron!" Arthur said with a grin.

Molly tsked. "I don't want to talk about that, but I must say he's very lucky to be alive."

Draco knew all about that one and sure, he'd forgotten his anniversary, but that was nothing in comparison to what the Weasel King had done. Ron was extremely lucky have retrained all of his extremities…

"Are you sure you don't want to fix that for you," his mother-in-law continued without skipping a beat. "I have my wand on me now."

"No," he said, waving her off, "I'll live."

She put her hands on her hips. "Are you sure?"

"Molly," Arthur intervened. "I think the boy has been through enough without you badgering him." Whatever protest she might have wanted to mount died on her lips at the stern look he gave her.

"I'll just be in the kitchen then if you need me," she said before pulling the door behind her.

"Now what can I help you with?"

"Gin-"

"Right, right! Ginny. She's being impossible and you'd like my help to fix up the situation."

For the first time since the whole debacle began, Draco dared to feel a smidgen of hope. If anyone could help him fix his marriage, it was the master himself, his father-in-law.

Arthur Weasley couldn't have survived forty plus years of marriage to Molly Prewitt without having a trick or two up his sleeve…

"Yes, sir," Draco said, trying not to sound too eager. "That would be smashing!"

"Well," the wise older wizard said after savoring a sip of tea, "Molly does make the best cup of tea in all of England. Where were we? Ah yes, you'd forgotten your anniversary and Ginny thought it was the end of the world?"

"That about sums it up."

"I would have thought you'd had this figured out after six years of marriage, but I suppose not. I'm going to let you in on a little secret to keep your wife happy. If it is important to her, then make it important to you as well. It's the first cardinal rule of a happy marriage."

"Is that all?" Draco asked in awe. It was so simple that even that even he could manage it.

"It's not as easy as it sounds," Arthur warned. "Witches are notoriously fickle creatures. Their whims and desires change on a moment's notice. It requires constant vigilance."

Now that he thought about it, his father-in-law was right. Ginny often changed her whims depending on which direction the wind was blowing. He was now going to have to pay attention to the little irritating things about his wife that he'd blissfully ignored for the past six years. Wives should come with warning labels or a manual or something to warn wizards of the hazards of marriage.

"Constant?" Draco asked although he all ready knew the answer.

"Constant. It will make your witch happy. And you know what they say about happy witches…"

He wasn't sure if he could remember what was said about happy witches, but he certainly knew more than he cared to admit about unhappy witches. It seemed like he could barely remember a time when Ginny was happy, it was so long ago. If he wasn't mistaken, those happy times involved lots of sex. Lots and lots of sex actually – Ginny was just as enthusiastic as he was about their time together _without_ the boys.

The simple fact remained, he missed his wife. He missed cuddling with her in the middle of their big bed. He missed the soft lily scent that lingered in the air after she'd left the room. He missed her compulsive tidying. He missed how she instinctively knew when he needed her.

At this point, he'd be willing to just about anything to regain his wife's favor.

"I will do anything to fix this, anything!" Draco vowed.

Arthur chuckled. "I knew I always liked you for a reason. Ginny loves you, you know?"

"She used to, at least, before last night," Draco whispered hoarsely. "I fucked up."

"Ah, that explains the frantic note then. What did you do?"

"Everything was going so well. The boys were happy and Ginny was in a good mood. She wanted to make up. I wanted to make up. Things were going so well…"

"I'm almost afraid to ask what happened."

Draco launched into a faltering recounting of the events that took place in the Malfoy household the previous evening. He held nothing back - spilled it all – every last bit - even the part where Ginny had accused him of treating her like a whore. Even showed him the ring he'd purchased in penitence. He no longer cared about what his father-in-law might to do him – nothing mattered anymore if his wife wouldn't forgive him.

Arthur sat back in his worn leather chair, deep in thought. "That's a right mess you've created, son."

"Yes sir, are you going to kill me now?" He at least wanted to be prepared if he was going to die.

"Of course not, but you are aware that you've broken the most sacred of the unwritten rules, are you not?"

"There are unwritten rules?" He felt stupid for even asking, because apparently there were unwritten rules – lots of them no one bothered to tell him about. He'd curse his father later when things weren't quite so dire.

"There are always unwritten rules. Draco, you never _ever_ tell your wife that you purchased a gift for her just to get back into her bed." His father-in-law shook his head gravely.

"I know that now!"

"You're lucky to be alive, knowing Ginny's temper."

"It was a touch and go there for a minute."

Arthur poured them both another cup of tea and set out two of Molly's famous blueberry scones on the dainty floral china Ginny had purchased for her mother several years ago for Christmas.

"Now, I'm only going to tell you this once," the older wizard said seriously. "When after you've apologized to your wife and you still feel the urge to say something you must do this one very important thing…"

Draco slid up on the edge of his seat to get closer to the man who was going to save his marriage – he didn't want to miss a single word of the sacred wisdom that was about to be bestowed upon him. His father-in-law was possibly the most brilliant man every to walk on the face of the earth. "Yes," he whispered eagerly. "What is it?"

"Bite your tongue."

"Bite my tongue?" Draco echoed, confused. "What do you mean?"

"You're denser than I anticipated so I'm doubly impressed that you've survived this long. What I meant was bite your tongue – shut up – don't open your mouth! No matter how tempting it may be. No matter how she tries to lead you on. Do _not_ say another word!"

"That's _it_?" he hissed, his hackles rising. Ginny's father had no clue what he was talking about. It was a colossal mistake to even think that he could help. He clearly didn't understand women. "Don't say another word after apologizing."

"Yes," Arthur answered.

"I don't believe you!"

"When did things go to hell last night with Ginny?"

"Right after I apologized to her."

"You kept talking didn't you?"

"Yes, she urged me to keep talking when I gave her the present. Oh!" His father-in-law smiled at him as the nauseating feeling of realization crept through his veins. "You mean if I had just kissed her instead of opening my mouth, all of this would be over?"

"Yes, and you'd probably still be in bed this morning working on another grandchild for Molly."

"Buggering hell, I was that close last night." Draco motioned a small distance between his index finger and thumb. "I can fix this," he said, feeling confident with his new knowledge.

"I don't think so," Arthur said with a shake of his head. "You broke an unwritten rule."

"What does that mean?"

"That means that you can't simply apologize or buy your way back in with a pretty trinket, no matter how expensive."

Draco felt all the blood drain from his body. Apologizing and buying expensive trinkets were the only the way he knew how to get back in Ginny's good graces. It had always worked before. Arthur was the only person who could help him now. "Oh god, what do I do now?"

"I don't know," Arthur said. "This is beyond my area of expertise. None of my sons have every blundered this badly before."

It was getting increasingly more difficult for Draco to contain his panic. Damn being a Malfoy, he'd get on his hands and knees to beg Arthur Weasley to help him if that was what was called for. "I love Ginny! I don't want to lose her over something so trivial! You've got to help me!"

"I know that, son," Arthur said calmly. "What I'm about to suggest could be very hazardous to your health."

"I don't care. I'm willing to try anything."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"I know of someone who might be willing to help-"

"Call them, now!" Draco cut off him off before he could finish.

"There is a distinct possibility you could die."

"I don't care! If there is chance I can fix things with Gin, then the risk is worth it!"

"All right, then." Arthur raised his voice and called out, "Molly love, can you come in here for a minute please?"

_To be continued…_


	4. Part 4

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**A/N:** This story takes place in _The Cabbage Capers_ era, but its focus is more on Draco and Ginny than the boys therefore I felt it did not belong under that grouping. This is not a light-hearted story about the antics of the boys.

Thanks to nokomis305 for her most excellent betaing skills as always and dragonsangel68 for all the plot talk. I couldn't do this without the both of you!

And before I get asked a million times: Liam is five – six in June and Gareth is two – three in April.

You can find all of my stories on the web at http/ groups. yahoo. com/ group/ littleyellowduck/ . Check out my Live Journal for ficbits and updates: http/ rainpuddle13. livejournal. com/

**Draco and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day – Part 4**

_13th February_

Ginny viciously pulled the brush through the thick waves of her almost dry hair. Her mother insisted she go take a hot bath and relax. _Relax_! She was more frustrated now than before she took her soak.

How was she supposed to relax when she hadn't spoken to her husband in nearly four days? It was like he was deliberately avoiding her now, and that frightened her. He came home to see the boys, but he avoided her for the most part. She knew he'd taken to sleeping in Liam's room at night. At least prior to their last row, he had made an effort to keep the lines of communication open between them.

She twisted her hair into a haphazard bun before sliding on a pair of jeans and her favorite blue striped oxford. She did not want to leave the sanctuary of her bedchamber. If she did, she would have to face the incessant questions from Liam about his father which in turn got poor Gareth worked up. And then there was her mother, who'd been at the house every day since the last bitter row nattering on and on about how a good wife forgives and forgets. She was ready to pull her hair out.

What she needed was a good shag. A really, really good shag. It'd been almost forever, since before Draco had left for his Asian business trip. She wondered if she even remembered how it was done… To bad there wasn't a way she could have her shag and still remain miffed with Draco.

Her mother was fixing a tray for tea when Ginny finally made her way downstairs. The house was silent except for the clinking of china. Gareth was sleeping, curled up on one end of the sofa.

Molly smiled as she set the tea pot on the small table located in a sunny alcove adjacent to the main family room. "He just fell asleep there and I didn't have the heart to move him."

"Where's Liam?" Ginny asked wearily, slipping into one of the two dainty chairs that made up the set.

"I put him down in his bed, bless him. He was completely knackered." She dropped four sugar cubes into a cup before pouring the tea and setting it in front of her daughter. "I must say that you are looking a mite frayed around the edges yourself."

Ginny knew she hadn't been looking her best for a while. She'd dropped a stone so her clothes were a bit baggy and she was more pale than usual with dark smudges under her eyes. She also couldn't manage to dredge up the energy to care enough to take the time to hide the imperfections.

"I haven't been sleeping well lately," she muttered as an excuse to appease her mother.

"Not sleeping well?" Molly echoed. "A good shag would cure that, I'd wager."

"Mother!" Ginny cried in wide eyed horror.

"Ginevra Weasley! You act like I don't know a thing when I've been married well past forty years and I've had seven children. Despite your delicate sensibilities, your old mum knows more than a thing or two about sex."

"It's Malfoy now, Mother, and can we _please_ talk about something else?"

"Trust me, I know when someone is in desperate need of a good shag and you, Ginny dear, are beyond desperate."

Ginny was torn between covering her ears with her hands or just bolting from the room. Unfortunately, her mother was standing, hands on hips, blocking the most direct route from the room. "I refuse to have this discussion with you," she stated firmly, figuring the best way to stop the madness was to put her foot firmly down.

"Oh come off it, Ginny. You are hardly unique. You're a married woman and you enjoy sex."

Ginny just looked at her mother, flabbergasted. "_Mother_!"

"Liam and Gareth weren't transfigured out of stone, you know!"

"You don't know that for sure," she screeched. Her safe little world was careening wildly like a rogue Bludger. This conversation was not happening.

"We heard you in the bushes at the Burrow," her mother said smugly.

"WE? Who's we?" Ice flooded Ginny veins as the realization hit that her family was more privy to her sex like life than she was comfortable admitting that she was way more comfortable to admit.

"Oh, Ron, Pansy, your father and I," her mother said dismissively with a wave of her hand. "You should attempt to contain yourself a bit more, at least while in public, darling. It wouldn't do for Liam to barge in to make sure you're alright. You know how protective he is of you. He could be damaged for life after witnessing his parents having a good go."

Ginny glanced around to see if she could find something, anything really, with which she could end her life before her mother got any more wound up. A dull knife would suffice. "It's kind of hard when your husband is avoiding you," she whispered quickly as she fought back a sob of frustration.

"Well, whose fault is that?"

"Certainly not mine!"

Molly put her hands on her hips. "You're just as much to blame in this mess as he is, Ginevra!"

"I'm not the one who forgot our anniversary, then said it wasn't even important!"

"And if I recall properly, Draco has tried to apologize to you numerous times."

"I know," Ginny said in a small voice, suddenly looking down at her hands so her mother couldn't see the tears welling in her eyes. The niggling fear that she'd finally pushed her husband too far was threatening to blossom into a full-fledge panic. She toyed with her wedding rings as she tried not to dwell upon it too much.

"But you insist upon being stubborn," Molly said sternly, "and if you continue for much longer, I fear that you just might ruin the best thing that has happened to you. You are throwing away happiness with both hands!"

She stifled a sob with the back of her hand. She knew her mother was correct, but she was at a loss as to how to fix it. She allowed things to spiral out of control, and now… And now… She didn't want to even consider the possibilities.

"And think of the boys," her mother continued, apparently finally hitting her stride. "Think about what this is doing to Liam and Gareth! They are just babies! And this is just tearing them apart!"

"You think I don't know this, Mum?" Ginny asked, distraught. "Liam is particularly miffed with me."

Her mother gave her a very knowing look. "Then I suggest you fix the problem."

"Oh Mum! I don't know how!" she cried, tears streaming down her pale cheeks. "I don't know where to begin! Everything is so messed up. I'm so scared that I've lost him forever because I was being stupid!"

"Ginny-"

"I love him, Mum," she hiccupped between sobs. "I love him more than anything!"

"I know, baby. I know. All you have to do is forgive him," her mum said sagely. "I'm quite positive he's ready to accept your forgiveness."

"Do you really think so?" she asked desperately, wiping her eyes.

"I'm almost sure of it," Molly said with a reassuring smile.

For the first time in days, weeks even, things didn't seem quite so bleak. Ginny perked up as hope welling in her chest, pushing her deepest fear aside easily. "I'll do it as soon as he gets home from work. No, I'll go the office… I don't want to wait." She stood up, smoothing back her hair. "Maybe I should change and put on some makeup. I must look a fright."

A strangled, guttural scream echoed through the halls of Agecroft Hall just as Molly opened her mouth to say something else. The two witched exchanged shocked looks as a little blond boy came barreling into the room and launched himself into his mother's arms, sobbing his heart out.

"Liam," Ginny said softly, stroking her oldest son's baby fine blond hair, "tell Mummy what's wrong." His only response was to tighten his grip on her, his arms around her neck and his legs wrapped tightly around her waist as he let loose another long wail, waking his brother. "Tell me please, baby."

"Da," he said haltingly, lifting his head slowly off her shoulder. "Da, he-"

"Da?" she questioned, her heart in her throat. "Your Da was here?"

"Yes." He nodded slowly; huge tears welled in his big gray eyes. "Da," he sobbed, "he… He… He's gone!"

"Ginny, give Liam to me," Molly commanded. She had Gareth tucked under one arm. The youngest Malfoy was echoing his brother's distraught wails.

"What do you mean gone?" Ginny asked desperately.

"Genevra Weasley, give me Liam right this instant!"

"Tell me this instant, Liam!"

"Da, he packed a case and dis…dis…disapplegated," he hiccupped.

Ginny dropped to her knees, Liam still clinging tightly to her. "He packed a case," she echoed, her voice flat with disbelief. "He packed a case."

"Liam, come here to me," Molly demanded. "Come to Grandmummy."

"No," he whimpered, burying his face deep against his mother's neck.

"He packed a case," Ginny whispered. "What am I going to do? Ohgodohgodohgodohgod."

She tried desperately hard to calm her breathing as she ignored her mother's continued attempts to pry Liam from her arms. The little boy was in danger of cutting off her oxygen supply if he held on any tighter to her neck. She would have to figure out what she was going to do later, calming her son down was going to have to take priority right then.

"Mummy will fix this," she whispered in her son's pale hair, brushing a kiss against his head. "She will find a way."

The little boy tightened his arms. "He promised," he managed to croak. "He promised!"

"I know, baby," she answered, her voice cracking as she looked at her other son crying and struggling to escape from his grandmother. "Mum, give Gareth to me."

The only think she could thing about at the moment was trying to calm her children down. Gareth had a habit of vomiting if he got too upset and the last thing she needed was a sick baby. After she took care of them, then she could maybe figure out what she was going to do.

Ginny struggled to her feet, shifting Liam to her hip. "Mum, hand Gareth to me," she commanded, reaching out for her baby with her free arm. All she wanted was to be left alone to cuddle with the only two men in her life that would never let her down, ever. As long as she had Liam and Gareth, she could manage to get on with her life.

The feel of cold bone china being pressed in her free hand drew Ginny from her wild thoughts. Before she even realized what was happening, Liam was being lifted from his perch under great protest. Gareth was howling, clinging to his grandmother's skirts.

"Mum?" she asked, confused.

"I'm sorry, dear, but this is for your own good," Molly answered, concern clearly etched on her face. "Do bring back a ba-"

Ginny's eyes grew wide as she felt the first effects of Portkey activation. The room fell away before she could form her next thought and the nauseating pull behind her bellybutton took over. The queasy feeling unfortunately did not end when she landed hard on her bum on a teakwood floor a few moments later, disoriented.

She tried to orient herself as she stood up, gingerly rubbing her smarting bum, thankful for the extra padding having two children had provided her. Nothing looked familiar in what appeared to be a beach bungalow, all the doors and windows opened wide to allow in the ocean breeze. The sitting room in which she found herself standing was filled with rattan furniture and overstuffed cushions.

"Ginny? Is that you?" Draco said, sounding more than surprised to her, as he joined her from outside. "Why don-"

Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of her husband looking so causal, like he didn't have a care in the world. He'd been frolicking on the beach from his appearance – blue swimmers, tee-shirt and barefoot. Didn't he know that he has two devastated children at home? Then she remembered the sugar dish she was still holding.

"Hey!" he yelped as he dodged the projectile that shattered in a million pieces when it hit the wall behind him. "Was that my mother's china?"

"Where is she?" she demanded, launching herself at him as she gave into the overwhelming desire to hurt him for everything that he'd put her and the boys through the past few weeks and here he was living it up with some slag in a tropical paradise.

Ginny managed to land a heavy blow to his chest before Draco captured her hands before she could inflict anymore damage. She struggled against him, but he easily quelled her efforts. All she wanted to do was make him hurt like she was hurting.

"She? What are you talking about?" he grunted the last word as she managed to land an elbow in his side. He redoubled his effort to hold her still by managing to trap her body against his, back to front. The more she struggled, the tighter his grip became.

"Your bint!"

"What bint?"

"This," she muttered bitterly, trying to make a gesture with her hands to no avail.

"This," he echoed through clinched teeth, "is all for you."

She could feel the effect her struggling was having on him brushing against her bum every time she moved. "I don't believe you! You packed your cases!"

"I had _a_ case!"

"So you admit it!"

"It was _your_ case!"

"I don't believe you!"

She felt his groan before he voiced it. "Why are you being so damn difficult, Ginny?"

"Let go of me," she commanded while hoping her voice wouldn't quake.

"I don't think so," he said as he tried to drag her towards the bedroom. "The bruise you gave me last week is just now starting to fade."

"Too bad, let me give you another one!"

Ginny was over his shoulder before she knew what was happening. "Fine, you want to be difficult then I will just prove to you I'm on the up and up!" And with that, he strode into the bedroom where he tossed her on a massive rose petal strewn bed. Ginny let out a surprised squeak. "One move and I will stun you."

Draco the flung open the wardrobe doors to reveal a number of her robes and Muggle dresses hanging neatly along side some of his things. He then started pulling open drawers in the dresser, showing her handfuls of her skimpiest knickers. A lacy silver colored wisp of material floated to the floor. "Happy now?" he said, sounding far more than a wee bit exasperated. "The case I retrieved was yours."

"That's not mine," she hissed accusingly, pointing at the nightgown lying at her husband's feet. "Where did _that_ come from?"

Her husband plucked the garment in question from the floor for a closer inspection, giving her a leering grin. "No, not yours, I'd definitely remember this little number. Your mother must have purchased it."

Ginny felt the fire go out of her seething anger, only to be replaced with the sinking feeling of dreaded realization. "I told yo- My mother? What does she have to do with this?"

"Apparently, she wanted us to have a good time."

"She knew?" Ginny asked shakily as she struggled to stand on her knees near the foot of the bed. "Ohgod."

"Knew? She helped me plan all of this," he admitted. "I planned this holiday in Bali for your Valentine's gift weeks ago, but in light of recent events I didn't think you'd come on your own volition so your mother helped me with this elaborate scheme to get you here."

"So, you're not leaving me for a younger slag then?" Ginny asked with a tinge of hope in her voice.

He gave her his best half smile. "Of course not. Why on earth would I want to do that?"

"I don't know. To trade me in for a younger slag with no children?"

"Why? I'm perfectly happy with my current wife."

"You are?"

Draco slowly approached the side of the bed. "Ginny, when I married you, I promised to love and cherish you until death do us part and I fully plan on honoring that promise."

She didn't think she could want her husband more than she did in that moment. Even after six years of marriage and nearly ten years together, he could still melt her anger with just a simple phrase or statement. Momma Monster almost did her in a few days ago, but she wasn't quite ready to given in yet.

"Mum practically had to beat you down the aisle with her rolling pin," she countered smoothly, knowing he couldn't deny the fact that he had to be prodded into marrying her.

He gathered her in his arm with little protest, her arms slipping around his neck as he dipped to lavish kisses on her shoulder had neck, hand sliding over her hips. Ginny melted against the onslaught.

Draco nipped at her ear before whispering, "No power on Earth, you mother included, could have made me marry you if I hadn't wanted to."

She nodded as she moved to trail kisses along his smooth jaw. Ginny knew it was true. If Draco hadn't truly wanted to marry her then no one, no matter how persuasive they were, could have changed his mind.

"I love you, Ginny Weasley," her husband informed her before capturing her mouth in gentle kiss, pulling her body flush against his.

All the hurt and anger of the past few weeks disappeared the second his lips met hers. Draco loved her, not that she truly ever doubted that fact. Things between them were going to be okay. And now her husband was about to get lucky. Very, very lucky.

Ginny nipped at Draco's bottom lip, begging entrance as she tugged at his t-shirt. She wanted him, all of him, and she wanted him now. He stilled her hands when she began to tug on his swimmers.

"Why don't you change into something more comfortable then you can join me for supper on the deck there," he managed after untangling himself from her arms.

"But," she pouted.

"No buts." He kissed her soundly, patting her arse fondly before disappearing through the open French doors.

She grumbled, but did as she was told, exchanging her jeans and oxford for a black bikini with a floral sarong and bare feet before joining him out on the deck just off their bedroom. The view was breathtaking – white sand beach and sparking turquoise ocean. If she didn't have such strong ties to England, Ginny thought she could be quite content living out of the rest of her days in tropical paradise.

Draco was giving last minute instructions to a young woman dressed in a brightly colored floral dress when Gin stepped out into the dappled late afternoon sunlight of the deck. The table was laden with what appeared to a very lavish supper, a bottle of champagne was chilling in a bucket of ice just off to the side.

The other woman smiled when she noticed Ginny. "I hope you enjoy your evening, Mrs. Malfoy," she said, Disapparating with a soft pop.

"I plan on it," she murmured to herself, enjoying in the sight of her husband leaning over the table making sure everything was just right.

"I thought we'd start with-" Draco started, losing his train of thought as he took in her attire.

She watched as his eyes darkened and his breath caught in his throat. She loved the feeling of power she had over him in moments like this. Draco Malfoy, wizard extraordinaire – wealthy, handsome, strong – easily felled by the sight of his wife in a bikini. She wondered what he might think if he knew she hadn't bothered to slip on the bottoms.

She sauntered over to where he stood rooted to his spot, watching her every move. "I thought I would start with you," she said coyly, pulling his arms around her as she pressed her long body against him.

"Ginny," he mumbled against her mouth before giving into her gentle assault.

She deepened the kiss, drinking in the simple pleasure that was the result of just being close to her husband once again. It had been far, far too long. She could have cursed herself for being so stubborn, but she was not going to deny herself any longer. She had him right where she wanted him.  
Draco grabbed her by the upper arms and forcibly moved her away from him once she'd managed to divest him of his t-shirt. "Ginevra!" he commanded.

"Mmm," she purred, a sly smile gracing her lips.

He took a deep breath. "I thought you'd like supper first."

"Later." She reached for the waistband of his swimmers.

"It'll get cold." He tried to still her hands. "I wanted everything to be perfect this evening."

"Oh, it is."

"I wanted a romantic evening…"

"Uh huh." She hooked her fingers in material.

"I want this to be about you and me making things right and not about the make-up sex…"

Ginny nodded as she leaned in to nip at his chest. "Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up." In one fluid motion, she had managed to yank his shorts down to his knees and push him back on the double sized lounge chair. She stood over him a moment, admiring her handy work before crawling across the cushion to him as he scrambled to sit up.

"Gin?"

"I thought I told you to shut up." She kissed him hard, her tongue begging entrance as she maneuvered herself to straddle his thighs. His hands found her hips, his fingers curling in the soft material of her sarong. She could feel his wicked grin against her mouth when his exploring hands discovered her little surprise.

"Oops," she said playfully, wiggling suggestively against him, "it looks like I forgot to put on all my clothes."

"Good Merlin witch, are you trying to kill me?" her husband groaned.

"No," she moaned as she slid down his hard length, "you'd be no good to me dead. Oh god!"

Ginny wrapped her arms around Draco's neck as she began to slowly move, savoring the feel of him deep inside of her after so long. He slowly pulled the strings holding the small scraps of black material that constituted as a bikini top, tossing it to the side to leave her in all her naked glory before him. Her mouth trailed open hot kisses along his shoulder and neck as she found her rhythm. His hands slid down the long line of her arching back to cup her bottom, guiding her until he hit the spot that made her gasp.

It wasn't long before his name became a mantra on her lips as she strained towards her release. She was torn between wanting to race to the completion only he could give her and making it last as long as humanly possible. His fingers dug in the soft flesh of her hips, holding her tight as her orgasm overtook the last of her senses and he quickly followed her into blissful oblivion.

She collapsed against him, arms tight around his neck, panting to catch her breath and trying desperately not to allow her emotions to overwhelm her. He pressed gentle kisses to the side of her head as he held her close.

"I love you so much," she said with a half sob.

"Shhh, baby," he murmured. His lips sought hers for a reassuring kiss.

Ginny rested her forehead against her husband's after a few moments, her eyes closed tight. "I don't want to ever row again."

"Me either, baby. Me either."

"You're forgiven, by the way."

"Thank you." He rubbed noses with her before giving her a quick kiss.

"And don't you ever do it again, or I will be forced to murder you and that would be such a pity." Her last few words were punctuated with a slow undulation of her hips. "Such a pity."

Later, after a reheated supper had been eaten and a Floo call had to been placed to a very ecstatic pair of little boys and a few more rounds of making up, Ginny stretched languidly against her husband in the middle of the massive bed she had been thrown on unceremoniously much earlier in the day . She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt this happy and sated. Draco was lying on his back next to her, looking a bit worse for the wear.

"I hate to admit it, but Mum was right," she said, breaking the comfortable silence between them. She slowly grazed her nails over his chest.

"Do I dare ask?" he said with a chuckle.

"She told me that I needed a good shag."

"She did, did she?"

"Yes." Her hand had slipped dangerously low on his flat stomach.

"And have you gotten that good shag, Mrs. Malfoy?" he asked seriously.

"Uh huh." She gave him a lingering kiss. "Draco?"

"Yes, Gin?"

"Do you still have that present you bought for me?"

"Yes, it's in my case," he answered wearily.

"Good," she purred, "I think I've earned it."

* * *

A few bonus scenes that I wrote but didn't end up making the final cut of the story. I hope you enjoy! 

**Extra Ficbit #1:**

Liam dug impatiently through his parents' open cases, tossing his mother's knickers carelessly over his shoulder. A barely-there black lace scrap of material landed on the discarded little yellow duck lying on the floor.

"Son," Draco said sternly as he surveyed the damage being wrought by his oldest child. "What do you think you're doing? There aren't any more presents."

The little boy gave his father a dubious look. "I'm not looking for pressies."

"What are you looking for then?"

"Grandmum said that you and Mummy might bring home another baby and I'm looking for him."

It was all Draco could do to stifle his laugh. "Well, if we did, he's certainly not in there."

**Extra Ficbit #2**

"So where did Malfoy drag you off to for a week?" Ron asked, trying to be polite.

"Bali," Ginny answered with a contented sigh. "It was beautiful. Warm sand, crystal blue waters, beautiful villa. It was amazing."

"Don't you mean he was amazing?" Fred snickered as he wandered into the conversation.

Ron sucked in a deep breath in an effort to remain calm. "I don't need to know that."

"You and Malfoy made up, didn't you?" George asked with a wink to his twin.

"Yes," Gin said with a bright smile, "more than made up."

"So you spent the entire time on your back then, eh?" Fred asked with a straight face.

"Well," she said slowly, looking straight at her youngest brother, "I spent a good deal on top."

Ron spluttered as he turned a deep shade of red as he made a hasty exit from the sitting room, muttering, "Thank you very much! I've got to go scrub my brain now!"

The twins and Ginny collapsed into laughter.


End file.
